


Tails of The Deep

by Ash_Heartfilia



Series: Mythical Creatures [1]
Category: Mythical Creatures|Ash_Heartfilia, Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Heartfilia/pseuds/Ash_Heartfilia
Summary: The Loser Club, named after the one from the movie 'IT' as it is their favorite movie, goes out during the night of the coast to swim and relax, washing the stress of the day away. But one night they are warned about creatures that live off the coast, they don't believe it, to say the least until they come face to face with a group of them.
Series: Mythical Creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076369





	1. A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> There will be swearing so if you aren't okay with that this is your warning, Other than that Ash hopes you enjoy!

"Have you heard of the monsters that lurk off the coast?" An old fisherman asked as the group of friends prepared their small boat to go out. "Monsters?" One, An ash blonde-haired person with blue eyes dressed in everyday clothes with a pale-ish complexion asked. "Ye, I saw um with me own eyes! A tail, the color of blue sapphire, and a human top half!" 

"Thanks for the warning sir, We'll keep that in mind." A girl with a medium beige skin tone, Havana brown hair, and brown eyes dressed in a one-piece with a pareo wrapped around her waist said with a kind smile. "Be careful out there ye youngins." The old man said before he walked off the dock. 

"All aboard." Another girl, with lightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, dressed in a one-piece with a rash guard on and, like the girl before her, had a pareo wrapped around her waist called out as she helped the first girl into the boat. "You think what the man said is real?" She asked, Her name is Mira Richards and she's seventeen. 

"Guess we'll see someday." A boy with long elbow-length dark black hair, light complexion, and brownish-black eyes wearing a rash guard and swim shorts said. That would be Alex Brown, eighteen. "Or not." The second girl shrugged, her name was Alicia Vector & she was seventeen like Mira. 

"Let's get a move on then," The first girl, Summer Woods, sixteen, said as she untied the rope and threw it onto the boat before getting in herself. The boat rocked a little. "Nessa, Hurry up," Mira said as she looked over at her fraternal twin who just came down the dock in a sprint. "Sorry!" She said. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, very, worrisomely white, and the same brown eyes as Mira wearing a rash guard and a two-piece swim bottom, she was seventeen.

"Waters calmer than usual," Alex noted as the boat left the docking area. "Better for us," Summer says, looking over her shoulder at the three that were seated behind her, she was the one driving the boat. Nessa shook her head.

"Actually, That depends on the current, not the water in general," Mira says as she takes a sip of water from her flask. "Couldn't even let me have that, huh?" Summer fake-pouted, playing around. "Nope," Mira said with a grin. "You know Mira, Sum, She's a jerk."

"True enough." Summer nodded, Everyone laughed. Silence fell through the group as they relaxed. "Do you think the warning was real?" Summer asked. "Warning?" Nessa asked. "An old fisherman told us about these creatures with tails and human tops." Mira said, "They apparently live off the coast."

"Wouldn't we have seen them then at least once?" Nessa asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Alicia said offhandedly as she continued to relax, listening to the water. Nessa peered at the water for a bit. "I don't see anything." She shrugged and laid back. 

"Of course you didn't Nessa, It'd probably take longer than a few minutes staring at the water from a moving boat to see anything," Alex said. "Fuck off." Nessa groaned.


	2. Somethings in the Water..

A whole month after the warning and the group hadn't seen a single one of the 'merpeople' as Summer had dubbed them. They didn't believe in them for a second and often joked about it, And right now was one of those times.

"I wonder if we'll see one of the elusive 'Merpeople' tonight," Alex said aloud, jokingly. Alicia and Nessa both laughed a little, but Mira groaned. "The jokes getting old guys." She said. "You're a party pooper, Mira." Summer said as she once again was driving the boat. "Not my fault they overuse it." Mira shrugged. 

The group fell silent, not an awkward one that some would expect from the group but a comfortable one, for Mira always seemed to dislike the joking about the warning. "You act as if we'll suddenly capsize because of joking about the warning." Alicia yawned. "Don't jinx it!" Nessa said. This time everyone but Nessa laughed. "Don't jinx what?" Alicia asked, teasingly. "You know what." Nessa huffed.

"Someone superstitious?" Alicia teased. "No, I'm just saying. Don't jinx i-" Nessa was cut off by the boat jerking suddenly causing Alicia to fall on her ass while Summer was quick to grab hold of the steering wheel and Mira and Alex grabbed onto their seats. Nessa wasn't as lucky as them all as she had been close to the edge of the boat and fell into the water. The water calmed and Nessa surfaced. "That was.. something." Summer said. "Guess we're swimming here instead of farther out," Alicia said. Alex got in the water and Mira and Alicia followed. "You okay Nessa?" Mira asked her sister. "Just fine." Was the reply.

"Someone superstitious?" Alicia teased. "No, I'm just saying. Don't jinx i-" Nessa was cut off by the boat jerking suddenly causing Alicia to fall on her ass while Summer was quick to grab hold of the steering wheel and Mira and Alex grabbed onto their seats. Nessa wasn't as lucky as them all as she had been close to the edge of the boat and fell into the water. The water calmed and Nessa surfaced. "That was.. something." Summer said. "Guess we're swimming here instead of farther out," Alicia said. Alex got in the water and Mira and Alicia followed. "You okay Nessa?" Mira asked her sister. "Just fine." Was the reply.

The group, minus Summer who usually stayed on the boat just in case something happened, swam around, relaxing as the cold water calmed their nerves. And then, "Did you see that!" Summer said as she pointed a light at the space near Alex just as a large animal, fish maybe? swam away. 

They all headed back to the boat but before anyone could climb on a giant wave crashed up against the boat rocking it harshly. "Oh wow--" Came out of Summer as she clutched onto her seat a bit tighter. "You good there Sum?" Mira & Nessa asked in sync, shooting a glare at each other quickly before climbing onto the boat. Alicia was next to climb on but just as Alex had put a foot on the ladder his other foot was grabbed by a hand and he was yanked into the water. "Shit!" He hissed right before he went under.

"..That's not go-" Nessa started but was cut off as Mira jumped into the water to grab Alex and Alicia grabbed the lifebuoy they had on the boat ready to throw it. Summer had stopped the engine but had the key ready in the ignition.

In the water Alex was trying to swim up as the hand-pulled him further down, he was panicking both internally and externally. Mira grabbed his arm and tried to help him swim up to the surface which barely worked, Alex only had time to take a deep breath before being dragged down again as Mira tried to pull him up again so he could grab the bouye Alicia had so he could be pulled close to the boat.

Alex was dragged further down and he felt Mira's grip loosen and he panicked trying to kick the hand-off before he looked at the thing..

It had a humanish look, dark black hair and silver eyes and a long.. tail?? squinting Alex could see another creature, this one with a very dulled but still bright pink hair and brown eyes and was deeper down in the water. 'What in the world?' Alex thought but was soon snapped from it as he felt Mira completely lose her grip, he turned to see Mira looking panicked as she swam down to grab him again before he finally ran out of air and he slowly but surely fell unconscious as he was pulled down further. 

Mira surfaced and took a deep breath before she looked at her friends. "The- The 'merpeople'! Their real and one was dragging Alex!" She said, swimming to the boat. "Your joking," Nessa stated. "He'll come u- Shit Mira!" Mira barely had time to give her sister a glare before she was dragged under too. The boat was rocking violently as waves crashed against it. Summer lost grip and fell into the water, but Alicia and Nessa managed to stay on till the entire boat capsized and they were dragged down.


End file.
